Nex I: The Beginning
by UnknownPlasma
Summary: Dreams are the opposite of Reality. Logic is the opposite of Absurdity. Life is the opposite of Death. But what if your were indeed the opposite of Life, yet had it? What if your very existence was absurd, yet your nature resolved around Logic? What if you could only be explained in a Dream, yet existed in Reality?


**Nex I: The Beginning – Chapter 1: Instinct.**

A teenager with no name awoke on a cube of Obsidian. Crawling to his feet, his hand gripped on his sword. Glancing at it, he did not recognise it. It was purple with a golden handle. It also had Silver Iron Guards.

_Why do I have this _He thought? Getting to his feet, he glanced over the Obsidian Cube. It was surrounded with Lava. There was no way he could jump it. Moving over to the edge, he slipped. Flying off the cube, he grabbed a hold on the side of the Cube with his right hand, now holding his sword with his left.

Carefully throwing his sword into the centre of the cube, he used his now free left hand to assist his right and pulled himself up.

Staying on his knees, the Teenager looked at what he slipped over. It was an old looking parchment, with the word NEX written on it in bold letters. The ink looked old.

''Nex'' whispered the Teenager.

Without warning, what appeared to be a Wither Skeleton appeared without warning on the Cube.

The teenager jumped backward onto the edge off the cube and swung his sword downward. The Wither Skeleton deflected the blow with ease and kicked at the Teenager.

The Teenager dodged with similar ease to how his strike was deflected, spun 360 and stabbed at the Wither Skeleton.

The Wither Skeleton advanced forward and deflected the Strike with the tip of its Sword and slashed downward to the throat of its Opponent.

The Teenager ducked and jumped forward, kicking the Wither Skeleton. The latter fell backward and landed on the edge of the Cube. The Teenager continued his Assault, and stabbed the Wither Skeleton in the Rib.

The Wither Skeleton fell to his knees: Dead. The Teenager pushed the body of the Wither Skeleton into the Lava.

_How did I do that, I haven't been trained in Combat… Have I?_

Sitting down on the edge of the cube, hanging his legs over the edge, panting from pure exhaustion.

''You should have more Stamina than that'' shouted a voice upward.

The Teenager turned behind him, and saw a villager with an Iron Helmet holding an Iron Sword.

''How are you!'' called down the Teenager.

''Blacksmith Ferrum, my dear Sir, at your service'' the Blacksmith replied.

'Ferrum?'' asked the Teenager, not recognising the Blacksmith nor the name.

''Latin for Iron, now, why don't you jump down here'' asked the Blacksmith.

''Won't I die?'' asked the Teenager.

''Oh, that might be an issue'' admitted the Blacksmith.

The Teenager rolled his eyes. He then glanced at his sword. It had some text written alongside of it. _Plasma_. It wrote. Something was telling him he could make it if he used his sword. Something.

''Instinct'' muttered the Teenager, interrupting the Villager's thought process.

''What was that?'' asked the Villager.

Ignoring the Villager, the Teenager jogged to the far end of the Cube. Picking up the Old Paper and putting in his pocket, his clutched his Sword. Turning, he ran to the edge of the Cube and jumped. Slashing his sword downward, he was pushed upward, now high up to clear the Lava with ease. Landing, he forward rolled to break his fall. He held his sword up high as he did so.

Glancing at his sword, he wiped his hand carefully down it to clear the sand.

''How…'' trailed off the Villager.

''No idea'' muttered the Teenager.

''Plasma'' muttered a Wither Skeleton.

Turning, the Teenager saw the Wither Skeleton. It was still alive.

''Foolish Boy, hand it over!'' shouted the Wither Skeleton.

''Why should I'' demanded the Teenager.

''Because if you don't Nex, I will take it from your dead hands'' shouted the Wither Skeleton.

''Nex?'' questioned the Teenager.

''You, don't tell me you forgot your own name'' mocked the Wither Skeleton.

''That is my name?'' asked Nex.

''Let me get this straight, you can fight alright, you can speak, but you don't know your own name, or who you are?'' demanded the Wither Skeleton.

''You have to right to judge me!'' retailed Nex.

''That all you got, if you think that you won't last minutes in this world!''.

''I already have'' snarled Nex.

''Only because of your Sword, which should be my Kings'' retorted the Wither Skeleton.

''And who is this King you speak so highly off?'' asked Nex.

''You will remember'' replied the Wither Skeleton cryptically.

''Enough Talk, fight me!'' continued the Wither Skeleton. Running forward, it slashed widely at Nex.

Nex ducked with ease, and kicked at the back of the Wither Skeleton's legs. The latter back flipped to dodge. Nex dived downward, forward rolling toward the Wither Skeleton, and stabbed upward.

The Wither Skeleton repeated his previous dodge, and lunged forward. Nex front flipped upward, fighting on pure instinct now, and clashed swords with the Wither Skeleton. The Wither Skeleton dropped one hand of his sword, and attempted to elbow Nex in the face. Nex saw this and retreated, then attacked again.

The Wither Skeleton backed off, and then met Nex in the centre. Nex swung downward. The Wither Skeleton met him there. Nex then back flipped, smashing the Wither Skeleton over with both of his legs. The Wither Skeleton dropped his sword in surprise and staggered backward.

Nex dived forward, and swung his sword at the same place he had previously stabbed the Wither Skeleton: The Rib.

The Wither Skeleton shifted his body, and allowed the sword go through his previous wound. The Wither Skeleton then head butted Nex.

Wincing, Nex fell backward, pulling his sword almost straight out of the Wither Skeleton. Nex then swung upward, slicing the front of the Wither Skeleton's stomach and then sliced of its chin.

The Wither Skeleton showed no hints of pain, and swung his sword at Nex with surprising pace (considering his condition).

Nex nimbly dodged, and stabbed the Wither Skeleton in the head. The Wither Skeleton let out a roar of agony, and kicked at Nex, throwing him 10 feet in the air and nearly 5 Metres away.

''You know nothing of your own power, you insolent fool'' the Wither Skeleton roared, before finally dyeing.

''So, the head is the key…'' muttered Nex, turning his head and walking away…

''For my first bout at Combat, I didn't do that badly'' Nex continued to mutter.

''That was not your first bout at Combat'' said the Blacksmith, whom was still there and had stayed the whole time watching the fight.

''Hey; why didn't you help me!'' demanded Nex.

''Was not my fight'' said the Blacksmith.

''Tell me one thing?'' asked Nex.

''Only one?'' asked the Blacksmith, confused.

''What is my name?''.

''Nex'' answered the Blacksmith.

''What does it mean?'' asked Nex.

The Blacksmith looked horrified. ''You have already asked me one thing'' he replied.

''Tell me'' growled Nex.

''No!'' screamed the Blacksmith, swinging is sword dangerously close to Nex.

The latter didn't need to dodge, and swung his sword at the Blacksmith's, smashing it out the Blacksmith's hand with ease.

''Tell me'' repeated Nex.

''Violent Death'' muttered the Blacksmith, before walking off.

''Violent Death'' repeated Nex, before turning away from the Man.

''Hey, wait up!'' screamed the Blacksmith.

Nex ignored him, and walked over to the Lava. Placing his hands into it, he discovered they didn't burn.

''Why?'' asked Nex, to no one in particular.

Without warning, the Obsidian Cube exploded. Reacting on Instinct once more, Nex divided backward, and raised his sword. The sword glowed Red, and created some kind of force field in front of him.

Nex was thrown backward, a good 50 metres from the explosion. Smashing into a Villager's house, he slumped down to the floor, awake but barely breathing.

Clutching his sword, Nex staggered to his feet, ignoring all the horrified looks he was receiving from the Villagers.

An Iron Golem ran at him widely. Nex repeated his shield, throwing the Golem backward. Getting up, Nex staggered away from the Village. Occasionally repelling Iron Golems, he walked away, glancing at the lake of Lava now formed thanks to the Explosion. Without a glance back to the Village, he kept walking, knowing he would have to get Medical Attention soon.

He was bleeding, dyeing… And he knew it…


End file.
